To kill or to be killed
by Angel-of-Words
Summary: Bella is a nephilim, a badass demon hunter, and Edward is the ultimate sexy dark demon prince...join the ride to find out who wins the war. OOC.
1. Just Another Day

Prologue – The Same As Yesterday

Two in the bushes. One behind the tree. One under the car.

Smart little gremlins, thought they could take _me…._no way in hell.

This is starting to bore me. I should be fighting kicking some Greater demon's ass right now, not solving little kids' problems but my father- Charles Swan-will lock me up in my room if I disobey him. No school. No freedom. No fun. Well that will suck.

I cringe even thinking about it. Anyways, back to the task at hand, the piskie said the gremlins stole a magical gem from him, said it was the color of pure water.

Now where would four little idiotic gremlins hide a precious stone. That's right, in their stinky shoes. Ugh…._have they ever heard of socks?_

And the one behind the tree also happens to carry a knife. Oh goody..this just keeps getting better.

I have wasted enough time already, I have to meet up with Em in an hour.

"Come on out! I know where you are. Hand over the stone and no one gets hurt."I say in a bored voice.

"You a-are l-l-lying. Y-you will th-throw us in a j-jail." comes a quivering voice from the bushes.

I sigh. Kids.

"I won't. You have my word" I say trying hard to keep the irritation from my voice. It works…

"Really?'" says the same gremlin slightly hopeful.

"Really." I say exasperated.

"Why should we believe _you_?"says the one behind the tree.

I turn around just in time to see the knife he threw at me. I catch it in midway by the handle. Patience….out of the bloody window.

I take two steps toward the little monster fight the urge to cover my nose. Gremlins smell like spoilt food, rotten fruits and sweat. I don't know how they live with themselves.

I crouch down to his eye level pretending to not have noticed his sharp intake of breath. Fear. Good.

"I am a nephilim, children of angels and humans, my half-angel blood makes me incapable of lying. I think you already know that."I say feeling like my sixth grade English teacher who always lectures me about punctuality whenever I would show up late which was every day.

"I won't give it to you." he says jutting his chin up.

Emmett is going to be furious if I become late.

I grab the grem's twig-like legs and turn him upside down. I am in full warrior huntress mode now. I give his body a little shake and there. The stone falls from his boots. Mission Accomplished. I put him on the ground and pick up the gem. It fits perfectly in my palm, and the color of pure water indeed. It glimmers with light. Beautiful.

"Try to stay out of trouble." I say in a stern voice and walk out of the park heading toward the McDonalds where I am supposed to meet my older brother.

Just like any other day in the not-so-interesting life of Isabella Swan, daughter of the New York's nephilim clan leader, demon hunter, and according to dad a 'rebellious, reckless, irresponsinble' teenager.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-** Unwanted Memories**

After coming five damned minutes late, I am being subjected to the same importance of time, maturity, responsibility yada yada speech again.

My brother always reminds me of dad. The same pale brown hair, brown eyes, perfectly tanned skin because of the years of training under the sun, strong and muscular_. Just like our father. Just like our father._ No wonder why he is so proud of his son. You see, my brother is one of the best demon hunters in the world. He aces in everything- studies, hand to hand combat, using weapons, reading people and even his good looks make him popular among the female population.

All my friends have a crush on him. Sometimes I feel like they hang out with me just so they could get a chance with Em and Em being the player he is, asks them out for a date, beds them and then breaks their heart. They come to me and curse the hell out as if I am the one responsible for letting him into their pants or skirts! Brainless bitches.

And no matter how much I try, I can't feel sorry for them. My brother may be a first-class asshole but he knows which girl to pick and which to not, that is, he only dates the soulless, cheap minded, whores, the ones who are with him just for the popularity and sex. The ones you would be ashamed to bring home, the ones who bully me. But he stays away from the sweet, innocent, i-am-waiting-for-my-prince-charming-to-sweep-me-off-my-feet types.

"Izzy! Izzy!" Emmett barks snapping two fingers at my face. His tone makes it clear this is not the first time he is trying to get my attention.

"Are you even listening?!" he shouts. Snapping me out of my stupor.

"I am now." I say monotonously making him groan in frustration. He gives up and goes back to his tower burger. I feel guilty.

"I am sorry. I was just wondering why father was so angry this morning." actually, I don't give a shit about his ever grumpy personality but its getting on my last nerve. Emmett sighs.

"Izzy, he is always angry." He says with a chuckle. That brings a smile to my face.

"But it is getting worse these past few days." I say while taking a bite of my own burger.

"Maybe it is because of the increase of demon presence around here."

"Yeah, maybe." It is true. All our warriors are scouting around the city. There have been more attacks recently. None too small. Like the missing boy in DUMBO who just 'poofed' in the middle of a street. Yeah..demon activity.

"So junior year, huh? Excited?" he asks with a goofy grin. I am going to start my junior year in _Platt Academy_ and Emmett his senior's.

"Very much. I will miss working in the bookstore though. Henry brought a stock of new young adult books just yesterday.'' I say. That was my summer job (Not that I needed it). I just love books. They distract me from my cluster fuck of a life. They transport me to different worlds but nothing goes on forever, right? i will have to face reality sooner rather than later.

"Nerd." He teases.

"Jock." I retort sticking out my tongue. He _is _the baseball team captain. No surprise there, being a nephilim has its advantages. Super speed, heightened senses, strength and all that. He laughs as I playfully glare at him.

"Did you do the job Izzy?" he asks suddenly all business. I nod and reach into my pocket. I take out the gem now wrapped in a white satin cloth and hand it over to Em under the table. He takes it and carefully puts it inside his backpack.

"Good. Father will give it back to those piskies." He scowls. I just nod. Em hates piskies. I don't know why. They are just some really tiny naughty kids who want to have fun. They are like energizer bunnies only cuter and troublesome.

We finish the rest of the meal in a comfortable silence, each lost in our own thoughts but I can detect some changes in my brother. He looks older like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. He used to laugh a lot, real laugh, like-a-bear-grumbling-laugh only Emmett could. I can also see some dark circles under his eyes like he hasn't slept in two days. He catches me watching and I look away. He has changed. I don't know if that is good or bad. I sigh and pick up my knapsack from the floor.

"Let's go home." I say and move out Emmett following me.

_**Few hours later**_

I am choking.

I cannot see anything.

My eyes burn. My body feels like someone has inserted thousand titanium daggers through it. I want to give up and let the flames have me but something stops me from losing myself. A pair of deep purple eyes, shining like sapphires in the middle of the chaos.

"Don't you dare give up, Bella!" she screams sobbing into the crook of my neck. I want to wipe her tears away but my hands feel heavy. Scratch that, I can't even feel them. I try to speak but all that comes out is a puff of air. Through the corner of my eyes, I can see the fire. It is spreading very fast. She should go or she may not survive. She looks up at something above my head. I think I hear a very young male voice. I try to crane my neck to get a better look. Bad idea. It feels like someone replaced the flesh and bones with the bark of a tree. I want this to be over _now._ I want her to leave me and save her own life. For once, I want her to think about herself before me.

" Mom…go." I say my voice hoarse. She looks at me with so much pain in her eyes. The purple slowly changing to dark violet. It breaks my heart. Then her expression changes to determination. Her lips move but I can't make them sound. She smiles a smile that says 'forgive me'. Nononononono she can't. She won't. I am being transferred from my mother's lap to someone's open arms. I don't move my eyes from her. I can't. I want to shout at her to come with me but I know she won't. She kisses my forehead and mouths 'I love you'. Then she walks toward the raging fire away from me. She leaves me. She left me.

I wake up screaming bloody murder. I have been having the same nightmare every night over and over since that horrible night nine years ago but every time it feels like it just happened yesterday. I sigh and reach for the glass of water on my bedside table.

I don't know who carried me that day. I don't know my savior. I think I fainted and the next thing I know I am in a hospital surrounded by my relatives. I just know the person was a he. Charlie thought I just made up the whole thing. He even made me take counseling.

But I know I didn't imagine him or dreamed him to life. He was there.

I tried to find him but hey I don't even know how he looks or if he was a nephilim or a human. Damn, I don't even know if he is still alive! I sigh and push all my stupid thoughts to the back of my mind. It is too early for this shit. I look at the clock. It reads 1:20 in the morning. I toss and turn the whole time but sleep evades me.

After what feels like days, my alarm clock rings alerting me to the beginning of another goddamn long day.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2**- ****Hot Out Of Hell**

The pink t-shirt or the blue blouse…tough choice. It's the first day, Rose will hang me upside down from the ceiling if I don't wear 'make a good impression' clothes. Well, it's easy for her, anything suits her to-die-for body, the girl could wear a duck suit and still manage to look like Scarlett Johansson. Not kidding. I ponder about wearing a skirt to school. No, Emmett will never let me get out of the house.

Fuck it, I will wear what I like and feel comfortable to wear. So I choose to wear Black jeans, white loose tank top that says 'I like school: especially when it is closed' in black (that will make an impression), black combat boots (one can never be too careful). I can't hide my dagger in my boots. It might be easy in books and movies but in real life, you will have to learn to walk like a penguin to avoid getting your feet stabbed. I decide to tug it into my pants under the top. I look in my full-size mirror, I will pass for cute, Nephilim girls are uber slim by birth, makes guys wanna protect them, makes them look too fragile. But some girls like me go into fighting and training with the boys and all the work-out makes us muscular and toned. I pull my hair into a tight pony tail. It has grown over the summer, the brown-black natural curls that would touch my elbows when I walk, now flow past my wrists. Oh yeah..another perk of being a nephilin. fast growth. Note to self: get a haircut.

After, dumping the heap of clothes I took out earlier back into the closet, I make my way to the dining hall. You see, our house is big, okay it is more like a castle. Well, it _is_ a castle glamoured to look like a Victorian House a lot bigger and much shorter than the real thing. The structure of the castle reminds me of a church, all towers, rose windows and archivolts, paintings of angels hung everywhere. Sculptures of grotesque gargoyles hanging from pinnacles, paintings of nude nymphs, howling wolves, at every turn.

"Good morning, Isabella." says Carmen in a sing-song voice. Everyone here calls one other by their full name. It is a must for all of the residents.

"Good morning, Carmen." I say politely with a stiff nod. She curtsies-yes, curtsies- and goes back to whatever she was doing before. Carmen is a petite little Irish woman with sparkling blue eyes. She may look like a twelve year old but can kick your ass to Mars when under the circumstances. I don't know how she ended up here and neither do I care.

I have a reputation here and I would like to maintain it. I may dress, talk and act like every other teenage girl but to the nephilim and demon world, I am a feared, respected, lethal warrior who kills without batting an eye. Everyone thinks highly of me well everyone except my father.

I keep my face devoid of any emotion and walk into the long dining hall. The castle is not just ours. It is a home to every other air-user born in our world. Shit. I forgot to tell you about our powers. You must be confused.

Nearly six centuries ago, four brothers of the nephilim Volturi family, Alistair, Raoul, Afton and Eleazar were the leaders of all demon hunters. Because of the rising terror of evil, they used the Book of White to summon the Angel Hesediel who pleaded with the other angels to help our kind in protecting the human race. So, the angels showed mercy and gifted the brothers the power of controlling an element each. Alistair acquired water, Eleazar acquired fire, Raoul acquired air and Afton could control the element earth. Their descendants were gifted with the same abilities too but four centuries later a war broke out between the descendants on the matter of superiority. Now, they are all situated in different parts of the world (still hostile towards each other). My father is the current leader of the _aeris _or air clan. It is likely that Emmett will take over after Charlie's death because 1. He is the firstborn. 2. I am a girl (the leader must always be a male and if the leader dies without a male heir, the power passes onto the husband of the female child or to the leader's brother's male family member.). Sexist, I know.

"Isabella, you are late again." says my best friend Angela in a mocking stern voice. I feel the corners of my lips tip up.

"Oh, really?" I ask and turn around to face her feigning shock.

She just grins and loops her arm around mine. Angela is a willowy raven-haired beauty. She looks like an erotic Egyptian princess. Though, two years older than me, she still treats me as an equal, not out of fear or my status as the leader's daughter but out of respect and pity. I ignore the latter. It just reminds me of my loss.

"Did call?" she asks referring to my werewolf boyfriend Jacob Black. His life is just as crappy as mine, Son of the Alpha wolf, Billy Black, lot of responsibility, dead mother, no respect or attention from the other parent. Sometimes I wonder, if that is the only reason we are together, like we are using each other because we have been neglected by our fathers for years and need someone to talk to and care for. I mean we can't just run off to a person and cry over the sorrow of our lives. That will just ruin our reputation. So, we meet in secret, hang out, help each other and pretend we are just two normal teenagers madly in love with each other. Angela is one of the two people who know about us.

"No, we haven't seen or called each other since last Sunday." I whisper. We went to a movie actually. It was fun, a good break from all the _tension._

"Alright, but be careful, wolves are dangerous-"

"- I know, _Jesus!_ I can take care of myself and you know that!" I hiss. I have heard enough of that.

"Sorry, I just worry, you are risking too much, that's all." Her voice barely a whisper.

"I know what I am doing, okay?" I say, annoyance lacing my tone.

"Okay, hey, did you know Ben Cheney is arriving here today?" she says effectively distracting us from the previous topic.

"Who is Ben Cheney?"

"_Seriously?_ What am I going to do with you? He is the new instructor." she says rolling her eyes.

"How come I didn't know about a new instructor?" I frown. Emmett always informs me about the current affairs of the castle.

"Actually, I did tell you about him yesterday but you were too busy in your dreamland." Think of the devil, and he shall appear.

"Whatever." I stick out my tongue at Emmett and walk to the table while both of them laugh like drunk men.

After taking the farthest seat from my father and stuffing my face with Rhonda the cook's delicious meal. Em and I take his favorite jeep to school. He loves his silver wrangler, makes him feel like the king or something. I, on the other hand, see it as a _four-wheeled_ demon trying to beat the ever-living shit out of me. I think it just glared at me.

Not even a second has passed, and I am pulled into a tight hug by none other than Rosalie Hale. She smells, like always, of vanilla and the flower rose. I pull away and take a look at her, her cool blue eyes are lit up with happiness, her hair looks perfect, flowing down her shoulders like a golden river. How I missed her.

"I missed you so much. You and I have a lot of catching up to do missy and what are you wearing? We are definitely going shopping this week. That's an order." She says all that in one breath.

"Hey, we did shop last Monday and we texted two days earlier." I say rolling my eyes. Sometimes, she is so melodramatic.

"ugh..texting and talking are not the same thing. Seriously, you didn't miss me even a little bit?" She says in a mock hurt voice. I see Em give an amused smile from the corner of my eyes before he walks away. Interesting…

"I did. I did. Without you, I was so peaceful and happy, now I will have to keep your ass in line."

"bitch." I smirk

"Already started the party without me? I am hurt." I turn around and throw myself at Jasper's waiting arms. His golden hair, exactly like Rose's but much shorter tickles my forehead. I put everything into that hug. Longing..happiness..love and before you wonder, I do _not_ have any romantic feelings toward him and no he secretly doesn't have a crush on me. We just love each other like a brother and sister.

"You guys forgot me. Huh?" Rose says a little sad.

We pull away just to drag her into our little circle and cling to each other tightly in a group hug.

"What would I do without you idiots?" I ask.

"You will go mad and kill yourself." Says Jasper. We all laugh and let go.

Jazz and Rose are identical twins but their personalities…man, they are like polar opposites. Rose is popular. Jasper is a geek. Rose likes working with cars and is damn good at it. Jasper can't even drive a car. Rose hates poetry. Jasper practically breathes poetry, he is the leader of the literary club. Jasper is very quiet. And Rose never shuts up. They argue all the time, which TV channel to watch? What should we eat today? Who will win the American idol this time? I never get bored with these two.

After we get our schedules, and say our goodbyes and go to our first classes, in my case English with Mrs. Cope who has more lipstick on her teeth than her lips and hair that looks like it was just attacked by King Kong.

During lunch, we sit in our usual table, that is at the corner of the room, far away from the other tables, eating fries and burgers.

"Did you know about the new kid?" Rose asks chewing on her fries.

"New kid?" wow! welcome déjà vu.

"Yeah, he is from Chicago. His parents divorced when he was five, his mom remarried last year so he has come here to live with his dad who by the way is a doctor." Jasper is the one to answer.

"You are starting to gossip like an old lady. Jazz." I say shocked.

"I heard he is **HOTT** with an extra 'T'." Rose mutters in a dreamy voice.

Whoa! That's a miracle. I have never seen her go dreamy on a guy except Brad Pitt maybe. Who is this guy?

"What's his name?" I ask without thinking.

"Something starting with E." Rose says in the same dreamy voice. You see, Rose is extremely romantic and she has a thing for _extreme._ She either falls for the extremely good guy or the extremely bad boy. She likes to be taken care of but she also likes someone being over possessive of her.

"I think it is Edmund because Jessica called him Eddie. Can you believe that? Which guy would like to be called Eddie? It is like calling a dog or a cat? Whoosh! Even cats have a better name." Jazz exclaims with wild gestures, Blue eyes wide.

"Hey, Eddie does sound good in my opinion." I say, it is better than Rosie Posie, Rose's ex Royce used to call her. Royce is a basketball player and the world's filthiest asshole ever. I will tell you about him later.

"Yeah, it is better than bizzy." Says Rosalie

"Its Izzy not bizzy, okay?" I say indignantly. Rose hates Emmett because…that's for another time too.

We talk until the bell rings and make our way to our classes. I check my schedule and groan. Biology. I'd rather get my blood sucked out by a vampire!

Yes, vampires do exist in NY. They are not considered demons though, not most of them. We have peace treaties with the most of the clans. The most powerful one in US, Alice Brandon also abides by our rules. They can't kill humans but can get human blood from blood banks and hospitals or hunt animals. A win-win situation.

I walk into the class room and make my way to the last table in the class. I don't like drawing attention to myself. It is not like I am insecure, shy or anything. I just like being alone.

"Is this seat taken?" Tyler Crowley. _The jerk_ and one of Rose's ex. He tried to kiss me last year in Lauren Mallory's party. I broke his arm and nose (He was still with Rose!) for trying to cheat on her with me. I would have done that even if he was not Rose's boyfriend that time. Unfortunately, he was too drunk to know who broke his face.

I lift my knapsack off the floor and put it on the seat next to me.

"Yes." I answer with a sugary sweet smile. He looks surprised then composes himself and walks away. I do a victory dance in my head. Go Bella! I shake my head and search for my bio text book in my bag.

"Good one." comes a velvety voice, a deep, sensual voice.

I slowly look up. First I see his black jeans much like mine. Then his plain black tee shirt. Oh my, those abs! I have seen guys with awesome body my whole life including Jacob but this guy in his tight shirt showing off his perfect six packs, makes me wanna eat him. Wait. What?

I look higher and my breathing stops. He has the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. Eyes filled with mischief and dark secrets. They are like magnets. His nose is a little crooked but that just makes him more sexy. His pink lips are pure temptation, makes you wonder if they taste like candies. One way to find out…

But this is not what made my heart stop. Ok, it helped a little.

The red rose shaped necklace I wear is pulsing with heat, it almost burns my neck. This happens only when…

…there is a very powerful demon near or very near.

He smirks. A dark smirk. A very evil-like smirk.

I am fucked, not in a good way.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- **Expect The Unexpected**

_I am fucked, not in a good way._

I blink a few times; sure there are faeries, ghosts and one or two werewolves in this school but a demon! I can see a meeting between Charlie and Esme Platt in the near future. I stand up slowly not moving my gaze from his.

I reach my hand to the waistband of my jeans. His eyes immediately catch my movements and he leans down toward me. On instinct, I move to the left which brings his mouth closer to my right ear. I can feel his hot breath on my hair. I repress a shudder.

"You really don't want to do that." He whispers seductively. Oh, I do and I will.

"_Tacet interfectorem." _I whisper my dagger's name holding the hilt.

"Think again _Princess, _do you really want this whole classroom to witness our foreplay." The nerve of this guy! He smiles a naughty smile that I can just feel on my skin. He is here with a plan.

_Did he just call me a princess? He will pay for that. And I am not blushing, definitely not blushing._

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I hiss. We nephs are nothing if not direct.

He chuckles and straightens. That is when I notice the piercing on his left eyebrow and the plain black curved barbell adorning it.

"The name is Edward Masen, and I am here for something I badly want." He says with a cheery smile. _Wait till I smack the smile off of your sexy face. _

"And what is that?"

"You, princess."

"Is this some kind of joke because I am three seconds away from making you cry for mercy. On your knees." I sneer narrowing my eyes.

"Already trying to get me on my knees. You impatient little thing." He says with a smirk. Motherfuckingsonofabitch.

"You ass-"

"Good afternoon students, please take your seats."

I sit first and _Edward _and takes the seat next to me after tossing the knapsack in my direction, it lands perfectly over my feet. Asshole.

I move to the end of the table away from -but-has-every-right-to-be. He winks at me and turns to the front of the classroom smothering a laugh.

I glare at his irritatingly handsome profile for another half a minute and then try hard to pay attention to the teacher. Impossible when you are sitting next to one of your sworn enemies. One who is currently fixing you with his piercing green eyes.

"What?" I snap without looking at him.

"Are you always so grumpy?"

"Only when I want to kill someone." He chuckles softly.

"They were right, you _are_ a killing machine. Do you know how many people in hell are scared shits of you? I am impressed." Amusement laces his tone.

"It's always good to hear about my success from my fans. You want an autograph?" I say with the fakest smile known to men making his lips twitch into a smile.

I keep my face composed and increase my sense of hearing a little. I hear Jessica's phone ringing. The guy two benches front is tapping his pencil to the beat of a familiar song I forgot the name of. The brunette at third bench is humming diamonds by Rihanna. I can hear all the sounds of their clothes brushing, beeps of mobile phones, whispers, and heart beats. And the particular one I am looking for. Gotcha.

Seems like my bench mate is a half-demon half-human, but an offspring of a really powerful Greater demon to make the rose necklace burn so much.

They were born like us too but we refuse to call them nephillim even though their demon fathers were once angels. Yeah, Lucifer and his buddies.

I have to get out of here. Make him follow me to someplace deserted and finish him off. We both know what to do. Kill or die.

_Such a waste. If he had been a human or a neph…_

I jump as the bell rings and rush out of the class room ignoring all the glares. I look back to check if he follows me. He does, good.

I am pissed. School is the only place where I almost feel normal and hell had to spoil it too. Can't I get a break?

I slow down when I reach my destination. I knock more like bang on the door. I really should have taken that anger management class Angela suggested.

"Come in, Swan." Ms. Stick-up-her-ass answers in her clipped voice. If I didn't know any better, I would think she is a robot or something.

I straighten my shoulder and hold my chin high as I enter Ms. Stick-up-her-ass' office.

She is standing by the window watering a rose plant situated on her window sill. Every part of her office is mahogany, the table, the display case filled with trophies and certificates, the window sill, even the bloody door.

"You can come in too, Masen." She says sensing him. Not surprised, she is wearing the ruby bracelet my uncle gifted her for last Christmas.

Edward saunters into the room and leans against the wall nodding at Ms. Stick-up-her-ass and winking at me. He crosses his arms over his broad chest.

"What the heck is going on here, ? What is he doing here? Did you forget the truce?" I ask a little loudly. She is one of the few humans who know all about our world but are sworn to secrecy.

"Why don't you two have a seat so, we can discuss this like human beings. Oops! Sorry forgot who I was talking to." She looks at me when she says the last part. *****. Can't call your family nasty names. I don't move one inch.

"It's okay . One has to be always alert around over here. Unpredictable." They laugh together. Huh?

"Your father is not the only person I've made a deal with. I owed a favor to Masen's master for saving my life which I am paying by joining him here. I have already called a meeting with your father, so you don't have to worry about it. Now dismiss." She still doesn't move away from the damn rose plant. I turn around and glare at the back of Edward's head who is already leaving. Just out of the threshold he looks back, makes a grand arm gesture saying "Ladies first" flashing a crooked smile.

"And before you go, it is now. I married a world renowned surgeon named Carlisle Cullen just three months ago. You know, your uncle and don't forget the dinner invitation tomorrow. Bring Emmett too. You don't have to come for me or Carlisle but Renesmee needs you. She misses you, Bella and so does your uncle." This time she does look up, her grey eyes pleading. Her voice breaks in the last two sentences.

"F-for Renesmee." I say quickly and walk past a somewhat confused looking Edward.

I have to get out of here. Screw Edward. He will be taken care of by the elders.

What I need to do is to get to a big toy store, buy the Teddy bear I promised my sweet little angel Renesmee. Can't break pinky promises.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Puzzle**

**EPOV**

Renesmee. Who is this new character in this already confusing as hell plot? A sister? An aunt? Grandmother? Dammit!

So, Mrs. Cullen is her uncle's wife but the woman hates this girl. I could read her hateful thoughts. She almost wanted to kill her neice but why?

I know that Bella girl has a mental shield so I can't read her thoughts. I have been warned about that but can she control the shield? So many questions.

I run a hand through my already messy hair. I will have to ask around about the 'Renesmee' person. So what should I do now? School was over like three hours ago. I lost track of the girl. She just disappeared into thin air, literally. Must be one of her magic tricks. I was following her, one second she was running another second she just faded out. This girl is indeed dangerous.

Sigh. i should just go home , talk to Tanya and go out. It is a nice day to get drunk. Well any day is good for drinking. I turn my vanquish (my baby) around and head towards my apartment.

_2 hours later…._

"Baby come on.. you look perfect." I almost whine.

"Wait a sec. let me just put on some lipstick." Tanya whimpers. She has been standing in front of that dresser for hours.

I walk behind her and put my arms around her. She looks so hot today. The sexy backless sequin dress accents her curves. She has her strawberry blonde wavy hair tied in a ponytail and she smells like vanilla. Mmmm…and that cleavage…I reach a hand inside the dress. Naughty girl.

"No panties. Huh?'' I smirk.

"Easy access for you." She purrs.

She is panting clearly wanting more. I reach into her mind. Reaching into minds is like walking into a house. It feels like opening a door, no the door is open I just have to step into the threshold.

Visions of me holding her against the wall, kissing her, fucking, above her, below her, on the floor, in my car.

Not so soon doll.

Midnight Sun is **the** club in New York. Not many people know about it beacause it isn't your typical dancing, drinking, sex club. It is more like a creatures of the dark only club. People don't drink alcohol here, we drink fairie blood, much more boozy, its our equivalent to coke minus the negative effects to health. People don't dance here they fight. Scratch that, we are no people. We are dark parasites haunting the world, drinking from the other creatures' dark emotions, preying on their fears, their anger, their sorrow.

We are born to corrupt the world and we love every second of it.

"She is here, Ed." Tanya whispers. Her fangs very near my ear. Did I mention my companion is a vampire? Yeah, she is not exactly my girlfriend. We are..what do they call..ah! friends with benefits.

She was very fragile when Alice and I found her in that ally starving-thirsty the previous year. She doesn't speak much about it. Hell, she never speaks about it. All I know is that she was a neph before she was awakened by an unknown vampire. She was betrayed by her own family and her clan threw her out because she was no longer one of them. And Alice is my _un_dead half sister.

She was born on 20th june 1901. She was born out of wedlock, her father, a sick son of a bitch was of nobility and my mother was a naïve, powerless handmaid in his household who was stupid enough to fall for that bastard. It happened exactly as you are probably thinking, the fucker fired her, paid her to keep her mouth shut, and then she gave birth to my sister but it took my mother some time to realize that her daughter wasn't completely normal, Alice was more interested in the blood running through my mother's veins than in anything else. My mother was horrified, she left a six months Alice on that bastard's doorstep and fled to the forests.

Six months later, she was captured by some rutheless sleazebags and tortured brutually, then entered my dear father, not one of those horrible men, but the knight in shinning fucking armor who saved the damsel in distress a.k.a my mother.

She married him and thus I was born on 25th december 1903 but her body wasn't strong enough to hold a demon's child. She grew weak and eventually…died.

I grew up with my father whom I was named after. He told me what I really am when I was eight years old. He taught me how to use my powers, trained me to fight against other creatures, taught me to kill, showed me the world-my world hidden from the humans.

I was sixteen when I met Alice. She and I were rivals at first. We were both cold-blooded killers, she killed for blood whereas I killed for my father. We were both really famous, it was inevitable that we met at one of my target's mansion. Correction- _our_ target's mansion. It was the night before my seventeenth birthday.

She looked a lot like me, we both had our mother's emerald green eyes and fiery red hair. We were utterly horrified and very intrigued. We became friends and shared our life stories on the roof of that mansion under moonlight. None of us knew why but we had a connection, we just trusted each other, like a brother trusting his sister. Ironic, isnt it?

She told me she was half-vampire and that she lived with a coven. I told her I was a half-demon and how I desperately wanted my father to be proud of me. She said I didn't have to impress him to make him love me. She said he should love me for who I am. That angered me and I jumped off the roof but she stopped me by holding my forearm and that was when I noticed a heart-shaped mark on her wrist. I didn't think much of that then. But the next day, on my seventeenth birthday, father gave me my mom's diary. A diary of her complete life, it had all her memories, all the miseries, hardships, moments of happiness _and_ the number of children she had, a boy named Edward Anthony Masen and a girl Mary Alice Brandon who had a heart-shaped birthmark on her wrist too. Then it all made sense, the connection, similarties, our life.

I tracked my sister down, showed her the diary, and begged her to come with me but she said we were different species and we had our own duties to do. Therefore, we agreed to spend every weekend together, away from both of our worlds, we would spend them among humans as…humans. Almost humans.

Now in 21st century, she looked just like she back then but so mature, and she dyed her hair black, I have to admit, it suits her better.

"_Lady Pixie_, how have you been?" I say mockingly. She fucking hates that title. She would always scowl cutely making me laugh just like she does now.

"Stop it! It sounds ridiculous!" making us laugh even more. I bend down and hug my much short sister so the nickname.

We settle into a booth in the darkest corner in the room and order our drinks. I ignore the waitress' come hither look. She is a pretty blonde with sexy crimson eyes and very well endowed in the breast area but I will probably break her if I hold her hand a little too tightly. Definitely a neph.

You could consider us as nephs too, but we are the Dark ones, and we are a lot stronger than those pathetic self-centered filthy extremely weak creatures. Comparing us to them is an insult of the worst kind.

"So tell me about this new assignment of yours." Alice asks eagerly.

"A teenage princess, a spoiled rich brat actually."I say in my best strangle-me voice.

"What is her name?" Tan sitting beside me asks reluctantly as if she is afraid of my answer.

"Her name is-"

"-The devil is here…she is here…that devil" the three of us turn to face a woman, in her early twenties maybe, covered in a dark cloak. Her cool grey eyes petrified and her quivering hands cover her mouth in fear.

Alice and Tanya try to calm her down but she doesn't listen.

"shh..you are safe, we'll protect you" both of the girls soothe her.

"she is here…the devil is here.."

"The devil, who?" I ask.

"her…the devil is here…"she looks past me at the entrance of the club.

"Not the devil, it's the beast, beauty and the beast to be exact." A familiar voice chimes in. I turn around to see Isabella Swan and another girl leaning against our table. Alice and Tan are too shocked to say anything.

"Scoot over, will ya?" she asks me, her black eyes reveal nothing but her half-smile shows her delight. I step out of the booth while she and her companion leisurely occupy it. And the cloak-girl, her face is so pale, you could look through it.

"Christina Pierce, is it? It took me three bloody days to track your crazy ass down, I must say, I am impressed and equally pissed." She says while examining her perfectly trimmed nails. Her posture arrogant.

The girl-Christina shivers and starts crying.

"You have killed a demon hunter, his pregnant wife and their eight years old daughter, correct?"she asks with no emotion. Her black haired friend watches all of this with disinterest.

Christina suddenly wails, "Those fuckers deservet it! they killed my John! they killed him." She sobs some more.

Bella yawns, "God! Another love-sick idiot. you girls are hopelessly stupid but murder is murder and the guy you murdered promised me he will name his second child after me so I, Isabella Swan, in the name of aeris clan arrest you for killing on of my own."

"Ben, all yours." She called out. A dark haired guy almost as tall as me wearing a white overcoat handcuffs a sobbing Christina and drags her out of the club. The patrons in the club pay no attention to it, seems like they are used to it.

"Man, I want a drink. What do you think Angela?" Bella says massaging her neck. Her friend nods. She is wearing the standard aeris clan uniform. Dark jeans and a long snow-white overcoat. So is her friend Angela. The waitress from earlier brings our drinks and upon seeing Bella she snarls,

"What do you want bitch?"  
>"Ouch. Now what did I do to you?"she brings her hand to her left temple as if thinking.<p>

"Wait a sec, black hair, red eyes, you are Cara. Steve's sister."

"Yes, the same nice young boy you dumped three months ago." Cara hisses.

"And let me guess, he came crying to his big sister for love and comfort. Bet you tucked him in his bed that night, wait you do that every night." Thay laugh even Alice can't control her laugh. She covers it with a cough.

"I will make you pay for that, you spoiled little brat." She growls and storms out out towards the back entrance.

"If I had a penny for every time a person said that to me, I could hire Bill Gates as my sidekick, you know." Bella remarks.

"We meet again, _Isabella_" this time it is Tanya, she spews Bella's name like it is poison. Why do all people hate this girl?

"And the most hated person in the whole world award goes to, Isabella Swan." Angela croons. Stole my words, stranger.

"Oh! Hello, Denali, how are you enjoying your second life?" she asks sweetly like they are old friends, maybe they were. Tan throws her hands in the air.

"I can't believe you asked me that. YOU are the one who turned me into this monster. I hate you, Isabella Swan!" she hollers.

"I am not deaf, you know. Turn the bloody volume down."

"I can't believe you."

"I know I am too good to be true and all..but vamprism is not a disease T, look at this way, you wouldn't have to worry about your skin tone and you get to live forever." This girl surely has a death wish.

"You..you..you destroyed me, you destroyed my family and you killed all of my oppurtunities at being a proper demon hunter. You are the reason why the Denali name perished."

What the fuck! Didn't see that one coming.


End file.
